Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth
Episode Summary Scott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney: Snott Pilgrim must battle the seven dwarfs in order to date Snow White. Malcolm in the Middle Earth: Malcolm has to do a science project in order to pass Middle Earth School. Meanwhile, Dewey and Reese fight for the One Ring. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Segment #MAD News: The MAD News anchor announces that a giant monster is terrorizing downtown. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] (Movie Parody of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Dog digs up bone from skeleton (cartoon) #K-Stew's Beef Stew (Ad Parodies Segment) (Parody of Kristen Stewart) #Superman tries to get his pants (cartoon) (Parody of Superman) (Animation by M. Wartella) #A MAD Look inside Zach Galifaniakis's Belly Button (A MAD Look inside... Segment) (Spoof on Zach Galifaniakis) #Everything is Better with Ninjas! (cartoon) #Monster plays with chemistry set (changing human and back) (Don Martin Segment) #Bionic Bach (Ad Parodies Segment) (TV parody of the Six Million Dollar Man/Spoof on Johann Sebastian Bach) #Two papers get surrounded by scissors (Stop-motion cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Basketball Hoop (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Car gets squished from Car squisher (Spoof on Lightning McQueen from 2006 film Cars) #Villain Hand Sanitizer (Ad Parodies Segment) (Parody of Purell Hand Sanitizer) #Escargots! (Animation by M. Wartella) #[[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] (TV Parody of Malcolm in the Middle/Movie Parody of the Lord of the Rings) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: Continuation of "K-Stew's Beef Stew" Kristen keeps smiling (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia *The static bleep at the start of "Snott Pilgrim" is the same as Bizz the friendly fax's static voice ([[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']]). *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time appear as one of the contestants in Malcolm in the Middle Earth. *Snott Pilgrim is usually named Scott Pilgrim, but in this episode he is named Snott Pilgrim. *After Cartoon Network stopped using scenes from new episodes of the new episodes coming from every Monday, they use scenes from this episode. *This episode was rerated TV-PG-V *First appearance of Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Second appearance in [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']]. *The two papers get surrounded by scissors cartoon has animation similar to Robot Chicken. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Grumpy, Doc, Johann Sebastian Bach and Lightning McQueen *Mikey Day - Reese and Stephen Stills *Grey DeLisle - Snow White and Lyra Belacqua *Larry Dorf - Sneezy and Peter Pevensie *Whit Hertford - Snott Pilgrim *Rachel Ramras - Ariel, Lois, Susan Pevensie and Kristen Stewart *Kevin Shinick - Malcolm, Dewey, Edmund Pevensie, Spock, Gandalf and the MAD News anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Superman, Escargots Vendor and Villain Hand Sanitizer Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes